cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nau'ur Ordo
"Who I was before matters little to me now. My past was little more than pain and being used as cannon fodder. My new life begins: a life of being a true Mando'ade: a man with a destiny and free will. -Nau'ur Ordo- Nau'ur Ordo was a Mandalorian mercenary during the years of the Galactic Empire. Formerly Alpha ARC trooper, A-13 Ember of the Grand Army of the Republic, Nau'ur awoke to his new life on ''Manda'yaim - ''Mandalore, and soon joined the Mandalorian Guild, led by Aloquar Ordo, who adopted him as a son. It took some time for him to adjust to his new life, and retained a lot of his old personality including honor, the inclination of thinking before acting, and preferring to grant mercy to his enemies. He would eventually rise to the rank of a general in the guild. Shortly after achieving his rank, Nau'ur created his own team of Mandalorian mercenaries, known as the ''Hettyc'beskad ''- burning sword in Mando'a, and would go bounty hunting with Caleb Warroam, Rycar Alphadreamer, and Bant Jeban (based on Bant Cosmicrage in-game). He would go on many missions serving many clients, including the Galactic Empire who tasked him to hunt jedi vigilantes and clone deserters. He would also serve the Hutts, eventually becoming a wealthy mercenary, though he always retained his belief that honor was the most important thing a Mando'ade man could have. However, all the while, Nau'ur's memories of his old life began to come back, bit by bit through images and dreams, and would one day meet his old fears and loves again. Biography A New Life as a Mando'ade. 17 BBY Awakening Revival "Where am I?" "Sucoy ad'ika. You are home with your family." "I...I don't remember..." "This is your new life. You are safe now, ner vod." -Nau'ur Ordo and Aloquar Ordo- Vode-An Training In the Ring A Delicate Operation Mandokarla Deathwatch on Carlac. 14 BBY Rising in Rank 13 BBY Service to the Empire. 12 BBY Convergence: Manda'yaim in Peril. 12 BBY. Personality "Hands where I can see them, vod'ika." "Get that blaster out of my face you piece of osik or I will kill you before you can say ''fierfek, ''ner vod." "Is that a fact?--" -Nau'ur Ordo to Imperial 501st Commander Vaze- Armor and Gear Ember's armor reflected his beliefs in life. He wore a gold helmet and gauntlets signifying his desire for vengeance against the Empire for enslaving his brothers during the Clone Wars and killing the jedi. The rest of his armor was red showing his devotion to his adoptive father, Aloquar Ordo as well as Jango, who was like a father to him a long time ago. On the back of his armor, Ordo wore a Mitrinomon Z-6 jetpack. His wrist gauntlets housed a lot of effective equipment including: #Knuckle-plate Vibroblade #Czerka ZX Miniature flamethrower with a corded fuel line connecting to a backpack canister holding fuel for three minutes of operation. #Dur-24 Wrist-blaster: Comparable to a blaster rifle in power, these wrist lasers had a range of 50 meters. #Kelvarex Consolidated Arms MM9 mini concusson rocket launcher wth utilized computer target tracking. #Fett's right gauntlet had a fibercord whip with a grappling device: a 20-meter-long fibercord whip used to entangle and immobilize a target. #Gauntlet comlink Ordo used a large variation of weapons of Mandalorian make as well as old standard GAR issues. His favorites included his Verpine shatter gun, his Verpine sniper rifle, DC-15 blaster rifle, thermal carbine in tough situations, and a stolen lightsaber. Personality. Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian